Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.700\times 10^{2}} {1.0\times 10^{1}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.700} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{2}} {10^{1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 5.70 \times 10^{2\,-\,1}$ $= 5.70 \times 10^{1}$